By Demon Law
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: Everyone but her and Kirara died in the battle. Now she has to join Sesshou's pack. Learning of demon ways, she is forced to venture out with a group of thieves to steal something before Naraku can. Even falls for one. Why can't she do a thing? Demon Law.
1. Chapter One

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

* * *

Blood flowed everywhere as the girl looked around her. Blue-gray eyes leaked liquid sadness as she looked at the battlefield. Her love, was dead. Her son, was dead. Her sister, was dead. Her brother, was dead. All that was left, was an injured neko. Said neko had cream colored fur with black tipped tails and paws. A black diamond stood on her forehead as well. The girl herself was covered in blood and injuries. Blood seeped from wounds unknown even as she refused to move. The image of their final moments replayed through her mind continuously.

A meow finally pulled her from her self induced hiding. From within her mind she came, seeing the young neko trying to move towards her, to help her. Moving quickly, the girl was at the neko's side in an instant. Pulling the now crimson kitten into her lap, the girl withheld a sob at the sight. Standing, the girl went to the nearest water source and began cleaning the neko of all the blood. Some of it was their enemies, some their friends, and even some was the neko's own.

Tears began to flow as blue-gray eyes took in the sight of the neko's wound. Five long, deep gashes went from her side to her stomach. The girl could do nothing though. She was not a trained healer, but still she refused to lose another. Taking the hem of her shirt into her hands, she ripped it into strips. In her mind, her clothes were unimportant. She knew her mother would understand. All that was left, was enough material to cover her breasts. The shirt reached to underneath. Soaking the material into the water, she managed to get most of the blood out.

Then she looked around the river, trying to find herbs she knew would be around it. Upon finding them she smiled slightly and returned to the kitten. Turning the herbs into a sticky paste, she quickly applied to the bleeding wounds. Then she set about wrapping them. Once she got them finished, she looked for more injuries. Finding some on the two tails, she ripped strips from the bottom of her skirt. Soaking those in the water to get out the blood, she rung them out and quickly set about wrapping the injuries she just found.

By the time she was finished with the now sleeping neko, her dress was **more** than indecent for this time. Though she didn't care. The shirt hung to just below her breasts, but was enough to cover her bra. Her skirt was barely enough to cover her rear. Her onyx hair was saturated in blood, her body still bleeding, but she did not care. Picking the neko up, she cradled it to her form and returned to the gruesome battle site. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before setting the neko down in a clean spot.

Picking an arrow up from the ground, she began purifying demon carcasses. After a few hours, all that was left were her friends' bodies and the vast amounts of blood. Her own still slowly adding to it. Moving to a few trees, she relaxed. The neko soon came to join her. A sigh escaped the girl lips as she looked at her friends. "What am I going to do? I want to bury them, but not here."

"Meow." The neko stated as she stood and transformed into her larger form.

"Are you sure Kirara? You're pretty badly hurt."

"Meow." The neko said as she nodded.

Thinking of a village not far away, Kagome came up with an idea. She began helping the neko get the hanyou, the monk, and the slayer onto her back. She herself would carry her son, her kit. They also managed to get hiraikotsu strapped to her back. Slowly they made their way into the nearest village. Apparently there was a miko there, as she came quickly with her bow in hand. The blue-gray eyed girl smiled. "Please help. I-I want my friends cremated..." Tears were slowly welling into her eyes and she fell to her knees. Kirara softly nuzzled her hair.

The miko went into action and called for the villagers to help. They unloaded her friends and were given orders to prepare them. The miko softly took the kit from the girl's arms and handed him to another villager. Hiraikotsu was unstrapped from Kirara and took three men to carry it to a hut. "What is your name?"

Looking up into the face of the kind looking miko, she stopped her tears. "I am Kagome, the Shikon Miko."

The other miko gasped as she quickly ordered someone to help the girl into her hut. Once there, she began looking over the numerous wounds. One of the village women who was assisting her also gasped. The girl was **covered** in injuries. There were claw marks and gashes all over her body. They were amazed that the girl was still awake, let alone alive. They started working and it took them an hour to treat all of her wounds. Kirara sat next to her the entire time.

The miko had given her something to help with dreamless sleep, so Kagome woke a few hours after that. Looking around she noticed she was in a hut, her eyes then moved to the neko next to her. Her memories returned then, showing her what had happened before she came to this village. "I'm glad you're awake." Turning her head, she saw the village miko had entered the hut. She appeared to be in her ceremonial robes. "It is time to light the pyres."

Kagome nodded and stood shakily, pulling Kirara into her arms. They then started heading outside, following the village miko to where there friends will be turned to ash. So they stood there, and watched as the fires took over the bodies of their friends, their loved ones. When the fires died, Kagome asked for the urns so she could take them to where they **should** be buried. Her voice was barely a whisper, and she seemed pained to talk.

The next morning, the two set out. The miko managed to pull Sango's hiraikotsu onto her back and stay upright, Inuyasha's haori was pulled over her, covering what her ruined uniform did not. Sango's black cat-suit and pink armor were stored in her pack that had a few bandages and some food. Miroku's glove and beads were also in it. Shippo's top and other magic tricks were stored in there as well.

A monk's staff was held in her hand as she sat Kirara on her shoulder. Her bow and arrow strapped to her back as Sango's sword and Tetsusaiga were strapped to her waist. Though she had no idea where she was going, she continued walking. Shikon shards hung around her neck, glittering a beautiful pink. It was nearly the whole jewel. Only three shards were missing. One from Kohaku's back and two from Kouga's legs.

Thinking on it, she decided that she'd find a way to save Kohaku. She'd do it for Sango. With these thoughts in mind, she decided that she'd train to become stronger. Strong enough to take down Naraku and avenge her friends' deaths.

**--**

The scent of blood filled the air as the silver inu approached the scene. Blood covered the ground and small remnants of demon flesh littered the forest floor. The scent of death hung heavily around the area, and it was mixed with the scent of his half-brother's pack. With his heightened abilities, he could tell that a good portion of the blood was Inuyasha's. It made him curious as to what happened here.

The scent of the pack seemed to move toward a nearby village, and the scent of death moved with them. Moving toward the village, he decided to find out what became of the hanyou's pack. He was not long before he reached the village, and a miko raced out with an arrow strung taunt against her bow. When she noticed his crescent moon, she lowered her weapon and bowed her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I am looking for a pack. Three humans, two demons, and one hanyou."

The miko tensed as she gained a sad look. "Hai... What was left of the pack left three days ago. The young miko took with her the ashes of her friends. Wounds littered her body and I'm not positive if she will be able to survive."

That surprised him. "What of the hanyou of the pack?"

"Dead my lord. He was burned on the funeral pyres four nights ago after I bandaged the young miko. The two humans and fox kit were cremated as well."

"Which way did the girl head?" Sesshoumaru asked as he inwardly growled. He wanted to know what happened to Inuyasha and the pack.

"She headed north my lord." The miko responded with a bow.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and turned to leave. Deciding to find the girl not, he followed her old scent. In his mind, he was questioning himself. No matter how much he despised his half-brother, demon law states that he take in any pack that's left after the hanyou dies. Right now he was questioning whether he should accept demon law, or if he should leave the girl. Finally he decided he'd take the _ningen_ in. But only because he wished to keep to demonic traditions.

**--**

Kagome was slowly taking herself deeper into the darkened forest. She could feel youki humming all around her. Demons surrounded her on all sides, but none seemed to want to approach her. Deciding that was a good thing, she stopped to rest. Blood seeped from beneath the bandages on her body, and she needed to change them. It had been five days since she left the village. With her luck, she ended up falling into a river with Kirara because she lost her balance with hiraikotsu on her back. That ended up bringing her here.

A slight rustling was heard, and it caused Kagome to look over to the bushes. Two silver balls rolled out of it. A second later, two heads popped up and looked at her in panic. "A miko..." The bigger silver blob said.

Just then another demon crashed into the clearing they were in. The bigger silver blob stood and Kagome recognized it as a kitsune. The large demon looked at the children and showed fangs. "So my meal has finally tired out."

"Don't touch them." The soft voice floated over to the demon just as he was about to kill the kits.

The demon just laughed at her as the kitsune boy turned to look at her in surprise and the smaller one simply looked up at her. "And what will you do, human, if I devour them then come for you?"

Her eyes hardened. "I will kill you before you touch either child."

"I doubt that." The demon said as he moved to grab the boy.

True to her word, Kagome grabbed her bow and drew an arrow. It was fired and a pink energy wrapped around it as it soared right for the demon. Noticing the rise in power, he turned and screamed as his body was purified. A slight whimper drew the miko's attention to the smaller blob of silver that she assumed was also a kitsune. Dropping her bow, she quickly moved to the 'blobs' side. Turning it over, she could see the slash across the child's chest. A slight growling had her looking over at the boy. He was trembling and she could sense his fear. Her hand moved to his clenched fists and he looked up at her. Smiling softly she told him, "it's alright. I'm just treating her wounds."

"Promise?" The little boy asked.

"Hai. I promise." Blue-gray eyes softened and the kit nodded. Turning her attention back to the smaller kit, she noticed that Kirara had brought her pack to her. "Thanks Kirara." The boy noticed her slight wince as she spoke. She pulled the cloths from the small kit and began cleaning and wrapping the wound. She was happy that the small kit had hakama on. Once she was done, she placed the ruined haori back on the small kit. Then she turned to the larger one. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm Kiyoshi." He then motioned to the smaller kit. "That's my little sister Hikari." His gaze saddened as he looked at the little one that Kagome now knew to be female.

"What's wrong?"

"S-she has a twin... His name's Hikaru and we got separated."

Nodding, Kagome quickly stood and picked up her bow and supplies. She managed to strap hiraikotsu on her back and scooped the injured kit into her arms. Kirara quickly transformed and Kagome helped the slightly stunned Kiyoshi onto the neko's back. They hurried into the forest and Kirara quickly found another kitsune's scent. The neko suddenly stopped, and Kagome expanded her aura. She could feel the kitsune nearby, and could feel it's life slowly slipping away. "Wait here with Kirara and your sister."

Kiyoshi nodded, too terrified of what he'd find. He could smell the blood from where he was. Kagome hurried to where she felt the kitsune and gasped. Hurriedly, she moved to his side. He was in his true form and his silver coat ((at least she assumed it to be silver)) was colored crimson. The kit growled as she neared him. Amazingly, she found she could understand him. "_**Stay back.**_"

"It's ok Hikaru."

The golden eyed fox kit looked at her strangely. "_**How do you know my name?**_"

"Kiyoshi told me. He and your sister are with Kirara, I didn't want them seeing you like this." Kagome could feel his energy weakening and moved to his side. She started cleaning his wound with her water bottle, then she stitched up his would and wrapped it in bandages. Carefully she raised the kit into her arms and headed back to the small group.

Upon reaching them, she noticed that Hikari, the little female kitsune, was awake and crying in Kiyoshi's arms. Kiyoshi noticed her approach and looked up. "Is he ok?"

She nodded. "Hai. He simply passed out." Kagome was getting slightly irritated that it hurt to use her voice. Then she had another thought. _I can understand kitsune and it's mainly noises, so maybe I can duplicate them._ With that thought in mind, she attempted to. "_**Can you understand me?**_"

The two other kitsune seemed shocked. The older one answered her. "_**Hai. Where did you learn kitsune speak?**_"

Tears slowly formed as she closed her eyes tight. "_**I had a son. Adopted. He was a red kitsune.**_"

"_**You take in kitsune?**_"

"_**I have before... He died, six days ago.**_"

"_**W-will you take care of us?**_" The kit asked as he looked up with hope filled golden eyes.

* * *

Well, how is it? I thought Kagome being able to speak kitsune would be interesting... though it is a canine language... for the most part. But Kirara will be able to understand it. Well, leave reviews to let me know what you think! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been searching for a few days now. The scent of the woman had led him to a river and he rolled his eyes. It figured that a ningen would be clumsy enough to fall into a raging river. Following it, he occasionally scented the air until he came across the girl's scent. He found it in a forest and started following it. What he saw had him surprised though.

**--**

Kagome now lay on the ground with three kits curled into her. All three took on their true forms to do so, and a little neko also curled into her. Feeling an aura approaching, she moved to stand up. All three kits and the neko held snugly in her arms. It was a surprising sight that met her when she looked to the rustling bushes. There stood Sesshoumaru, and he simply stared at her. "Come."

"W-why?"

He looked at her, noting the fact she winced as she spoke. "It is demon law."

"C-can you speak kitsune?" Again she winced. She had no idea why talking hurt her throat so badly, but she knew she didn't like doing it.

The demon lord cocked an eyebrow at her. "This Sesshoumaru is capable of speaking many languages."

"_**So you can understand me?**_" His eyes narrowed at her, but he gave her a nod. "_**Why do you want me to follow you?**_"

"You were my half-brother's pack. Demon law states I take you into my own because he's dead."

Kagome hung her head at that, but nodded. _At least he's not going to kill me._ Moving to the side, she managed to hold the four animals in one hand as she grabbed the weapons and her pack. Hiraikotsu was still pretty heavy for her, but she still hefted it onto her back. Then she turned and followed Sesshoumaru.

They had been walking for a few hours, and the kits were starting to wake up. Kirara was already alert and on her shoulder. Kagome had quickly explained what was going on to the small neko. Apparently Sesshoumaru was curious about her three silver kitsunes. "When did you gather those three?"

"_**In the forest, a demon attacked them. I promised to protect them.**_"

"You seem to have a fancy for taking in kits."

"_**I do seem to attract them.**_" Kagome stated somewhat sadly.

**--**

It had been a few months since Kagome had been brought to the Western Palace. She was actually treated nice, which surprised her. It was normally kitsune demons that helped her with things, since she knew kitsune and could speak it easiest. Sesshoumaru even allowed her to visit home for a few days each month, after she had explained the well to him, and she could use his library. Which she found exceedingly helpful as it contained knowledge on miko powers and spells.

Sesshoumaru seemed to not mind her being there as much as he originally did, and the miko figured it was because she played with and took care of Rin. Of course Kagome also had to deal with her 'studies', if you could call them that. The demon lord insisted that she be educated on demon ways and rituals. As well as the ways of the court. It was rather boring stuff to learn, but she patiently sat through it. Her aim with the bow had also improved to the point where she never missed, and she had trained herself with the sword.

She could even use hiraikotsu now. It was difficult, but she could do it. "Momma! Momma!"

Snapping from her thoughts, Kagome turned to face the three young kits who were racing to her. They seemed excited about something. "_**What is it?**_"

Kiyoshi's golden eyes lit up. "THE Youko Kurama is come HERE! I heard one of the servants talking about him!"

Hikari was smiling in awe. "Hai! They said he's coming here with his thieving partners to help Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Do you think he'll like us?" Hikaru asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "_**Who is Youko Kurama?**_" The kits promptly fainted. Hearing giggling off to the side, the miko noticed one of the kitsune servants. "_**What is it?**_"

"Youko Kurama is known as the King of Thieves my lady. He's a famous silver kitsune. His partners consist of Kuronue, Hiei, and Yomi. There a bat demon, a fire demon, and a goat demon." Kagome gave a nod and the kitsune came over to her. "This just arrived for you my lady."

"_**Thank you!**_" The kitsune bowed and left as she opened the letter. It was from Kaede and it was telling her that Shiori's mother had passed away and that the little girl was at the village and asking for her. Seeing that there was no other news, Kagome gathered her three kits into her arms and carried them to her room, before heading off to see Sesshoumaru. Knocking on his study door, she received an "enter". "_**Can I go home for a day or two? Kaede wrote and says that Shiori is at the village looking for me.**_"

"Who is Shiori?"

"_**A bat hanyou.**_"

He raised a silver brow at that. "You wish to bring a hanyou into this Sesshoumaru's home?"

"_**Please my lord?**_" She asks with her cutest pout. "_**It's another girl for Rin to play with.**_"

Sighing, the demon lord gave in. "Fine."

"_**Thank you!**_" She yipped to him before taking off back to her room. Sesshoumaru shook his head and returned to important matters. He knew he was starting to become soft towards her. Since she had arrived, she had been training non stop to fight Naraku and avenge her friends. She had earned his respect too.

**--**

Kagome quickly returned to her room and woke her sleeping kits. "_**I'm going home for two days. When I return I'll be bringing you a sister.**_"

Their eyes all widened in delight. "Who?" All three asked at once.

"_**A bat hanyou named Shiori. My... old friends and I helped her out before and her mother recently passed away.**_"

"Oh... At least she'll have you for a mommy." Hikari said with a small smile.

The miko smiled at all of them and hugged each one before giving them kiss. "_**Behave my kits.**_"

"We will." Kiyoshi said with a happy smile. "But can we ask you something first?"

"_**Hai.**_"

"Will you adopt us in the youkai way?" Hikaru asked as his cheeks tinted pink.

Tears came to the woman's eyes and the three kits were afraid they'd upset her, but were surprised when she pulled them into a hug before giggling. "_**I'd be honored to!**_" And so the four bonded and Kagome took on even more kitsune traits. The kits now carried her scent and her blood, making them immune to purification.

Shortly after that, the miko took Kirara and returned to Edo. After explaining to Shiori and Kaede that she'd be visiting her family and would return in the morning, she left through the well. Leaving Kirara to play with the bat hanyou. When she reached her home, her mother was thrilled to see her. Her grandfather was also surprised, but her brother was by far the happiest. "Souta." It still hurt to speak the human tongue, but could make herself do so.

**--**

It didn't take long for Kagome to pack the next morning. School had ended about a month prior, and she had somehow managed to pass. After saying small farewells, the miko jumped into the well. She was used to the feeling of being swallowed by ancient magic. When she reached the other side, she pulled herself out of the well and began heading to the village. She was stopped, however, by the sounds of whining. Moving towards it, she found...

**--**

The village was quiet, but Kagome didn't mind. It made her feel more at ease. Stealthily she snuck into Kaede's hut and gently woke the old priestess. The elderly woman nearly gasped at what the younger woman held in her arms. "Do ye know what those are child?"

Looking down at the child and the animal she carried she shrugged. "Two boys."

Kaede shook her head. "Those children are known as forbidden."

"Forbidden?" She questioned as she cocked her head to the side and held down a wince.

"They are born of two opposing things. Fire and ice, and neko and inu. The neko/inu also has kitsune mixed in."

"Sesshou won't mind." Again she held down the wince.

"Perhaps. Let me see if they be alright." Kagome nodded and handed the two pups over to the elder priestess. "It seems ye have done good bandaging them. Other then that they merely need rest."

She nodded her understanding. "Good-bye."

"Bye child." The elder priestess said as they hugged.

Kagome carefully cradled the two new pups to her body and walked out to wake Shiori and Kirara. Once that once done, they both looked at the two pups she was carrying. Shaking her head, she told them "later." Both nodded and Kirara walked outside before transforming. Shiori climbed on, then Kagome got on behind her. With that, the small group took off for the western palace. It took two hours for them to get there, and the two new pups were still asleep.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be waiting for them and he raised a brow upon seeing them. "This Sesshoumaru does not recall giving you permission to bring home two strays."

"_**They were hurt... and if Kaede's right they're unwanted.**_"

The dog lord took a closer look at the two and his eyes narrowed before he shook his head. "You are a strange miko, taking in two forbiddens."

"_**I don't see them as forbidden. They're simply children.**_"

"Very well. Put them in your room, then meet this Sesshoumaru in his study."

"_**As you wish.**_" She replied with a bow before leading the somewhat confused Shiori off. Noticing the hanyou's confusion, she decided she better explain. "I learned kitsune from Shippo. Human hurts, kitsune doesn't."

"Oh!" Thinking for a moment, she cocked her head to the side. "Can I learn kitsune?"

Kagome her a nod and they continued on to her room. When she opened the door, she found three kits and a human waiting there. All three rushed to them and began asking questions. "_**This is Shiori, and she wants to learn kitsune. The two in my arms I found while they were unconscious. Kiyoshi, send a servant for me if they wake, I need to meet Sesshoumaru.**_"

The little silver kit nodded before turning to Shiori. "I'll help teach you kitsune, and momma said we needed to send a servant for her if the two sleeping wake up." The bat hanyou nodded shyly and Kagome left.

The miko moved quickly through the halls and made it easily to the western lord's study. Upon knocking and receiving an 'enter', she opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru sitting behind the study desk. "_**You needed something?**_"

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to discuss his guests with you. There is also this Sesshoumaru's wish to fully adopt you into this Sesshoumaru's family."

The miko's eyes widened. "_**You want me to join the Tashio family?**_"

"Hai."

Now the miko gave a low bow and her eyes misted over. "I would be honored, Sesshoumaru-sama." It hurt her throat, but she wanted to show him how happy she was by speaking human.

**--**

A group of four moved swiftly through the forest. They were part of a band of thieves and were currently heading to the western palace, where they had been summoned by the lord. One flitted through the trees, one flew through the air, and two ran along the forested floor. "Why did he summon us?" A goat demon asked the other three.

"No clue." The bat demon stated.

"Probably has something to do with the threat I heard was on his lands." The fox demon supplied. "Could even have something to do with the little human girl he took in."

A snort came from the trees. "Why take in a weak ningen?"

"Only ningen onnas are useful, and that's only to warm the bed." The goat stated.

"I don't think they're even good for that." The demon in the trees said.

The bat flew closer to the fox demon. "How much longer till we reach this palace?"

"A day or two." The kitsune shrugged.

* * *

Thank-you to the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter. But first, something new. Japanese translations that were asked for in a review!

**Kiyoshi** - Pure

**Hikaru** - Light/Radiance

**Hikari** - Light

**neko** - cat

**kitsune** - fox

**hiraikotsu** - bone boomerang

**sama** - it means lord or lady... a title of respect added on the end of someone's name

**hanyou** - half demon/half human

**youkai** - demon

**inu** - dog

**miko** - priestess

**ningen** - human

**onna** - woman

Sorry that it's going to take me a little while to update all of my stories... My boyfriend just broke up with me yesterday (05-27). He did it through a _**letter**_. Even had the gull to ask me to give back what he **gave**_** me**_! What's worse, he did it for another girl he's been seeing behind my back... and I found out he was doing so three weeks ago! ((Sigh)) Anyways, Thank-you for reading and reviewing...

**idabonz (I will... and I added the Japanese translations!)**

**Music ADD (Glad you do... and I had to make them blobs. It made it fuunyish.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I thought she was too! And I had troubles debating on whether or not to give Shippo back to her lol. In the end, I gave her new kits. It will be... **_**a SURPRISE!!**_**)**

**HentaiVixen (Here's the update!)**

**hotshorty (Thanks!)**

**kiki (Here's my update, and I thank you for reviewing and liking my stories!)**

**Lovelywitch (Crossover. I may do a Sess/Kag at some point though.)**

**Anonymous (Hmm... She's found in here by Sesshou. I was hoping to make it attention stealing and grab at peoples' interests. It IS a IY/YYH. Hiei and Youko will be introduced soon, and I may even throw Yusuke and Kazuma (Kuwabara) in.)**

**Mcmllnchrstn (It probably would. Thanks, and here's the update.)**

**MagicalRain (Here's the update.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Here ya go!)**


	3. Chapter Three

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

/_**Hiei mind talk**_/

\**Youko**\

**Kuronue**

* * *

The blue-gray eyed girl was just leaving Sesshoumaru's office when a maid came up to her. "Master Kiyoshi has sent for you my lady."

"Thanks." She managed to say before hurrying to her room. It had been a few hours since she'd left to speak with Sesshoumaru. Once she made it there, she found two scared boys looking at the other children. "_**Can either of you understand me?**_"

The reddish gold haired boy turned to look at her. "_**You're human?**_"

A smile slowly crept upon her face. "_**Hai! These are, for the most part, my children.**_" Motioning toward the three kits and the bat hanyou, she named them. "_**Shiori, Kiyoshi, Hikari, and Hikaru. Rin is my adoptive brother's ward.**_"

"How do you speak kitsune?" The boy asked in human.

"_**To speak human hurts my throat. My... son taught me. His name was Shippo, a red kitsune.**_"

"You know, the rest of us can't speak kitsune." The fire/ice demon stated.

The miko closed her eyes tightly to block out the pain. "Sorry. I am Kagome, these are my children. Rin is Lord Sesshoumaru's ward." Her hand reached up and held her throat because it felt like it was burning.

The three kits, Rin, and Shiori raced to her side. "Are you ok momma?" All three kits and Shiori chimed.

"Kagome-sama, are you ok?" Rin asked worriedly.

"_**Fine.**_"

Kiyoshi turned to the still worried Shiori. "She said she's ok." The bat hanyou nodded, but held onto the miko tightly. Turning to the boys, the eldest silver looked them over. "Do you two have names?"

The other semi kitsune nodded. "Hai. I'm Akihiro, this is Hideaki." He then looked around at them all. "Why are we here, and where is here?"

"You're in the palace of the moon, Lord Sesshoumaru's house. And you're here because momma found you injured and unconscious. She's strange, so she brought you home."

"_**Hey! I'm not strange!**_" Kagome was pouting now.

"Yes you are momma." Hikari said. "Not many humans would take us in, and definitely never a priestess." The two demons froze at the little girl's words. The little silver then turned to them. "You're going to be my new brothers, right? I know mommy'll take you in if you want her to!"

"She would?" Hideaki asked sounding confused. "But we're forbidden."

All the children, besides the two new ones, looked lost. Shiori then turned to Kagome. "Does that mean they're hanyou like me?"

That got the other two children's attention. Kagome shook her head no, though. "It means hybrid, or feared."

"Hy..bred?" Shiori asked.

A servant had come in at that moment. "She means that they come from a union which is normally not allowed due to problems with blood. Such as if a child like the elemental were to survive, they'd be quite powerful. As they'd have to have some control over both elements which would always be battling. The animal one is forbidden because neko and inu are normally bitter enemies. Oh, I almost forgot. The elemental is also considered forbidden because koorime forbid their kind from being with any man."

Kagome turned to the kitsune servant. "_**Thanks for explaining.**_"

"No problem my lady." The servant said with a bow. "Lunch is ready."

"_**We'll be down in a moment.**_"

Another bow, and she handed two outfits to Kagome. "For your new children my lady."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "_**Thanks.**_" Turning to the children, she handed them the clothing which they slowly took. "_**Let your friend know that we'll talk after lunch. You can decide if you wish to stay or leave, and anything else that revolves around you.**_"

The reddish gold haired boy nodded. "Thanks."

Kiyoshi smiled and turned to the others. "Race ya to the dining room!" And they all took off. Kagome giggled and told the two boys she'd wait outside for them to change and that they could drop their clothes on the ground and a servant would get them and wash them.

**--**

The two boys were sitting at the table and were looking around. They could feel that they were surrounded by demons. It seemed that Rin and the other woman were the only humans in the whole palace. Hideaki leaned over to him. "Do you really think she'd be our mother when our own parents didn't want us?"

"I'm not sure, but do you see how she treats the hanyou and youkai? It's almost like they're all equal."

"We are equal." The two boys looked across from them to see Kiyoshi. "Momma always says that everyone is equal. We might have different ranks, abilities, and powers, but we all have at least one weakness. We all bleed."

"So she would seriously take us in?" Hideaki asked.

"She took me and my siblings in just days after she lost her friends and son in a battle. Her body was covered in injuries and she protected us from a demon because we were children. Then we came here, and Shiori just got here. But momma said she met Shiori before while traveling with her friends."

"She just took the girl in?" Akihiro asked, sounding amazed.

"Hai. That's why she was in Edo. She went to pick up Shiori from the old miko that lived there. Her mother just passed away recently, and she managed to make it to Edo where momma used to live."

"No body will mind if we live here, will they?" Hideaki asked.

"To be honest, hai. People mind that we, momma, and Rin live here, but Lord Sesshoumaru told everyone to treat us with respect. And momma will hurt anyone who mistreats any of us. They're scared of her, so they treat us all well. So you've nothing to worry about. Plus momma's a really good mother."

"What happened to your mother?" Akihiro asked. "And your father for that matter."

"Father abandoned us after Hikari and Hikaru were born. He barely had anything to do with mother, then he just disappeared. Mother died trying to defend us and she told us to run. They were after her pelt, and they got it."

Kagome had been walking by and heard that. She was livid. "_**Where were you?**_"

All three jumped and turned to face her. Kiyoshi gulped at her look. "Kyoto."

Kagome gave a nod. "_**I'll be leaving tonight, and I'll be back in the morning.**_"

The silver kitsune nodded as she walked out of the room. Then his eyes turned back to the slightly scared boys in front of him. Shiori came over at that moment. "What's wrong with momma?"

"She heard me telling them what happened to my mother. How she was killed for her pelt."

Shiori paled. "Shippo's father was skinned, she still has his father's pelt... Shippo told me that it was his and hers because she was his new mother and since they were family they had to take care of it."

"So that's why she's so mad?" Kiyoshi asked, and Shiori nodded.

**--**

Kagome gave orders to a servant to look after the children, and told one to give Sesshoumaru a message that she'd be back in the morning. Kirara came and jumped into her arms, purring and ready for another flight. She hadn't thought to take Kirara, but with the neko she might be back by tonight. Moving to her room, she quickly pulled on red hakama and a white haori. Her miko robes, that she very much hated. Her quiver was slung across her back as she strapped a sword to her hip. Hiraikotsu would stay there until she had fully mastered it.

With these things, she turned and walked out of the room and out of the palace. Kirara transformed and the miko climbed onto her back as she lifted off. Her destination, Kyoto. Her mission, find out who killed her kits real mother and hopefully get her pelt. And so they were headed to a town known for trade so they could probably hurt someone foolish enough to kill a kitsune for simply having soft fur.

**--**

A miko arrived in their village on a flying neko. The headman came out to greet the strange woman. "How may I help you lady miko?"

"I'm looking for kitsune pelt." She stated, trying not to wince at the pain which shot through her neck.

The headman nodded and had her follow him to a stand. "This is our hunter, he finds the animals."

The miko nodded, and turned to look at the hunter. She then let her eyes move across the stall. They landed on a silver pelt and narrowed. "You killed a spirit fox?"

"Spirit?" The headman questioned.

The miko rolled her eyes. "A silver." She stated as if it was obvious.

The hunter smiled at her. "Hai, but I wasn't able to get the three kits."

Narrowed eyes seemed to flash pink as the miko slammed the man into the nearest building. The headman gasped at her action as he tried to reason with her. "Lady miko, what is the problem."

"Those kits are related to the western lord." Both men paled at that statement. "And my adopted children." They paled more before the miko released the man. "I'll be taking the silver pelt. I advise you not to hunt demons for pelts anymore." Her eyes were trying to water, but she refused to let them as she strode forward and took the silver pelt. It was rather large, but she didn't care. Moving back to Kirara, she glared at both men. "You're lucky I did not ask Sesshoumaru-sama to come." Leaving them to pale even more at her words, she climbed onto the fire neko's back and the two left.

Once they were out of sight, the miko began coughing. "_**I need to practice talking if I can't speak when I need to.**_" Kirara gave a comforting growl and the miko smiled before giggling. "_**At least my kits can have this. That way they'll know their mother's always with them.**_"

**--**

Sesshoumaru stood at the gates to his palace, waiting for the demons he sent for to arrive. He'd felt their approach and knew they'd be there soon. Just as he'd though, four demons landed before him. "You're early."

Youko smirked. "Awe what's wrong Fluffy? Not want us here right now?"

The dog lord growled as the other three chuckled. "You will not refer to this Sesshoumaru as 'Fluffy'."

The kitsune rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever. Perhaps you could tell us why you wanted us here."

"I could, but I won't." The western lord turned and started heading for the palace.

"Why not?" Kuronue asked with a slight pout.

"You're early." Was his only response.

**--**

The four demons were currently out in the giant garden because they were bored. "Doesn't the old dog have anything to do?" The bat asked as he fell back against a tree.

"You'd think..."

"Rin doesn't want to!" They heard a girl's voice shout before said girl ran into sight. Spotting them, she came over and looked them over. "Hello! Rin's name is Rin! What's yours?"

All four demons just looked at her as a smelly green toad ran up to them. "Rin! You're not supposed to bother the guests."

"Rin's not listening to Master Jaken, because he's being mean to Rin."

The toad did a good impression of a growl before grabbing her hand and trying to drag her away. "You will do as I say filthy ningen child."

A growling sound was heard before the toad hollered and jumped back. He was holding his now bleeding hand. The girl seemed close to tears because of his harsh words. "You're the one that needs a bath Jaken." The demons were surprised to see a silver haired boy with fox ears standing in front of the little girl. He then turned and looked at her with a smirk. "_**Don't worry, he's the filthy one, you're the flower.**_"

Youko looked surprised to hear that, especially when the girl giggled and hugged him. "Rin thanks you!"

"Of course Rin."

The glaring toad was positively livid. "Stupid brats! You're not supposed to be out here."

"Who said?" The boy asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Really? I **just** asked him if we could." Color seemed to drain from the ugly toad's face. "Now leave before I tell momma what you're doing." With that threat, the ugly green thing ran. The boy turned to them and his eyes widened when they landed on Youko. "You're Youko Kurama!"

The little girl looked at them. "These are the thieves you keep talking about?"

"Hai!"

A growl emanated from the trees, and the children looked up to see Hiei in it's branches. The older kitsune finally spoke. "You're a spirit kitsune, are you not?"

"Hai." The boy answered. "I'm Kiyoshi."

"I didn't think Sesshoumaru let spirit kitsune into his palace."

"We came with momma." Kiyoshi shrugged.

Two more silver kitsune popped up in fox form at that moment before they turned back to human form. "She's back! And she has a silver pelt!"

Kiyoshi tensed at his younger siblings words before he smiled and took off. The two others followed after them, and the little girl was trying to keep up. "Wait for Rin!"

Kuronue looked at the older silver kitsune who seemed confused. "What is it?"

"A silver pelt is what they said. I'm going to find out what's going on." Yomi and Hiei shrugged as they started to follow the kitsune, but they all stopped and tensed at the power they felt. Moving swiftly, they came across a scene that confused them.

* * *

Someone asked me to make this. Japanese translations!

**Kiyoshi** - Pure

**Hikaru** - Light/Radiance

**Hikari** - Light

**Akihiro** - Bright Scholar

**Hideaki** - Excellent and Bright

**kitsune** - fox

**miko** - priestess

**sama** - it means lord or lady... a title of respect added on the end of someone's name

**hanyou** - half demon/half human

**neko** - cat

**inu** - dog

**youkai** - demon

**hakama** - Japanese pants

**haori** - Japanese shirt

**hiraikotsu** - bone boomerang

Here's a special thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter.

**Christina109 (Here ya go!)**

**Anonymous (I wonder as well. Yes, Sesshoumaru knows. Lol, the disclaimer was rather small.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Oh... I'm keeping most of it. He can have that ugly stuffed animal he wants back. I'm keeping the DS and the Gameboy... and the episodes (even if I can't watch them). Lol. The children are... I dunno lol. I just like children.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yep! Seems like an orphanage... Maybe I'll give her even more children. And thanks for feeling my pain... I have enough to deal with, you can help take some of it away by feeling it too :P lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Why thank-you. I'm glad you enjoy them.)**

**HayleyM425 (I'm glad you enjoy it, and I try to make things unique. (As in not done before). Here's the update!)**

**Yur-Fluffyness (I hope you enjoy this!)**

**Music ADD (No she won't.)**

**MagicalRain (Hmm... Somewhere lol.)**

**darkfyredragon (Thanks, and I will.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (The pairing... is a **_**SECRET!!**_** Muah hahahahaha)**

**Sabrina1204 (Thanks. I hope you enjoy this! I'm glad to hear you enjoy my stories! I'm already down... But it won't rule over me lol. And I totally agree. **_**men ARE **__**RETARDS**_**!! lol. Mmm... I like fish... I'm hungry. I'll go get some **_**fish**_** sticks lol. Oh, and here's the update!)**

**Alanna-Sama (Thanks.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Glad you liked it.)**

**madmiko (I like Kagome as a mother, but the children will probably be exempt from a lot of the story. Most of it will center around upcoming battles and the journey to Mount Fuji. In this... I dunno how old she is. I'll reread and check lol. Umm... I dunno about the whole them asking her to be their mother thing, just kinda popped into my head. It was more she held them all with her arm. I've done it before, held like five kittens in one arms... plus other things. It's difficult, but doable. The whole forbidden thing, umm... Oops... lol. The whole demon law thing popped into my head after reading some fiction (forget which one exactly). Then I was watching some movie and it was just like 'hey why not?' lol. And the whole Hiei being too young, I changed the time frame lol! The story is entirely different! And yes, the pairing will stay under wraps for now. The only hint you get, is that it'll be either Yomi, Youko, Kuronue, Hiei, or possibly a mixture of Kuronue ****and**** Youko. So there are your choices (to guess from, pairing is already decided). I hope other people read this... since there's hints in it lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Hehehe... he's the update.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (Thanks. Here's the update.)**

And now... though I know I put things about this in the previous chapter, my ex is a major ass! Still can't believe it was a letter. And now a fun game. In health class yesterday, I found that a bad habit of mine is considered a 'mental illness'. Not sure _why_ it's called that though. Anyways, here's the game... What do I have? Answer me this and I'll _tell_ you **what** the pairing _**is**_. Sound good? I just thought of this game... lol. And I wish to apologize to any men that read my stories, for the umm... choice words I have said about all men. They were more or less directed at a select few, but I was upset at the time.


	4. Chapter Four

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

/_**Hiei mind talk**_/

\**Youko**\

**Kuronue**

* * *

Kagome had just been entering the gate when she sensed that something was wrong. Trusting her feeling, she hurried to where she felt it was coming from. It took a few minutes, but she got there. What she found was not a sight she had expected to see. Her power swarmed up around her as she stalked toward the three demons who just noticed her. They had dropped Hideaki and Akihiro and quickly backed away from her.

The other children arrived and ran to the two boys. Ignoring the feel of four powerful demons approaching, as well as Sesshoumaru's ki, Kagome continued toward the three demons who were still trying to back away from her. Purification danced along her skin as she stared at them. The four powers had arrived, and Sesshoumaru appeared a second later. "What. were. you. doing?" She growled out through clenched teeth.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the four demons move toward the demon lord. Her focus, however, remained on the three before her. "Forbidden trash doesn't deserve to live." The demon spat. "And neither does ningen trash."

The miko noticed one of the four powerful demons auras jump slightly at what the demon before her said, and she noticed Rin flinch. That had Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowing. Kagome however, remained calm. "I think people who think like that deserve to die."

"Who cares." One of the demons spat at her.

A dark smile crossed Kagome's lips then. "You should. I have the power to back up my words." Before anyone could protest, three piles of ash appeared on the ground before her and the demons disappeared.

"Rin's not trash, right?" The little human girl asked as she ran up to the miko. Said miko shook her head and moved toward the two boys.

Over near the castle, the four new demons were tense. "A miko's here?" Yomi demanded.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked. "The miko is part of this Sesshoumaru's pack."

Youko turned wide eyes onto the dog demon. "You let a **miko** join your pack? I mean a human's one thing, but a **miko**?"

Said miko was now making her way toward them with Akihiro in her arms. Hideaki refused to be carried at the moment, proclaiming that he was fine. The small group of children, the fire neko, and miko had heard them. "What's wrong with being a miko?" Rin asked.

"Normally miko kill demons. Or anything with demon blood." Kiyoshi answered.

"But Kagome-sama doesn't kill demons... so what's wrong with her being miko?"

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" The little asked as she spun around and bowed.

"Enough questions."

"Hai my lord." Another bow.

"No wonder you let humans be here. They obey everything you say." The goat demon's remark earned him a nasty glare from Kagome and Shiori.

"Rin only listens to Momma and Sesshoumaru-sama." Shiori stated while continuing to glare at the goat.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Miko, you will meet this Sesshoumaru in the study in ten minutes." Kagome gave a bow and ushered the children inside. The demon lord then turned to the other demons. "Same for you."

"Whatever." Youko said as he turned to go into the palace, followed by the other three.

**--**

"_**I brought you this.**_" Kagome stated as she handed the three kits a silver pelt.

"Mommy." They all said with tears in their eyes as they hugged it. Kiyoshi pulled away first and hugged her tightly. "Thanks momma."

She responded with a nod before moving to look at Akihiro and Hideaki's wounds. A silvery-blue glow enveloped both hands as she laid them on each boy. Their wounds instantly began to heal. "You ok?"

Both boys nodded, before Akihiro moved forward and hugged her. Taking a shot, he closed his eyes and hoped Kiyoshi was right. "Thank you momma."

Kagome tensed before hugging him tighter as tears came to her eyes and she started laughing. When they all looked questioningly at her, she smiled. "_**I've never been with a man and I already have so many children!**_"

When it was conveyed to Shiori and Hideaki, they all started laughing. "So you'll be my mother as well?" Hideaki asked hopefully.

"If you want me to be." She managed to get out.

"Hai." And he hugged her as well. Then he turned to Akihiro. "Will you teach me kitsune?"

The other boy smiled. "Of course!"

The miko also smiled as she walked over to her closet. Inside were many kimonos. Looking through them, she picked out a sapphire blue one with pink sakura petals. Moving to the screen that was inside her room, she changed from her miko robes and into the kimono. "_**I'll come play with you after I meet with Sesshoumaru.**_" Those that understood, nodded. Then she headed for the study.

When she reached it, she knocked on the door. "Enter." Opening the door, she quickly moved inside and closed it behind her. Looking around, she noticed the other four demons from outside. "Miko, these are the guests I spoke of."

Kagome gave a nod and slight bow to each demon before turning back to the demon lord. Yomi seemed mad about this. "What, does she think she's to good to speak to us?"

That earned a glare from said girl. "She doesn't like to speak because it pains her to." The dog lord stated.

"Then how does she tell anyone anything?" Kuronue asked.

"_**Everyone that matters understands me.**_" She stated.

The sounds drew everyone's attention, and Youko seemed surprised. "_**You speak kitsune?**_"

"_**My son, Shippo, taught me.**_"

"We are not here to discuss how she learned kitsune." Sesshoumaru stated. "I have information concerning Naraku."

Kagome perked up and her full attention moved onto the dog lord. A murderous gleam was in her blue-gray eyes. "_**What is it?**_"

"You know, some of us don't speak kitsune, speak human." Yomi griped. "I know you can."

"Enough." The inu youkai stated. "The hanyou is on the move, and looking for a gem which can increase his power. It's the gem of destiny."

Youko turned to him with a brow raised. "I've heard of that. It's said to be near impossible to acquire."

"_**With what I've heard, I'm surprised you've not gone after it yet.**_"

The silver kitsune ignored her comment. Sesshoumaru was looking at her though. "Actually, this Sesshoumaru desires them to go after it."

"Why? It is very well protected wherever it is." Kuronue stated.

"Not from Naraku. The undead priestess is on his side."

"Kikyo..." She didn't even try to hold in her wince as she seethed the name. How she hated that priestess. Such hatred and venom laced that single name that the demons all looked at her.

Sesshoumaru had a brow raised. "What do you know of her?"

Looking up, her eyes met his. The once blue-gray now the color of dark stone. "A lot." Another wince, but she didn't care. Thinking back to it, she finally realized why it hurt to speak. She had ingested miasma during the last battle.

"Do you know how she returned from the dead?" Kuronue asked curiously.

A cold laugh escaped her at that. "My soul was ripped out for her to live, of course I know." Her hand reached up to massage her throat as she fought away tears of pain.

"Your soul?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"_**I'm not going to tell the whole story in human.**_"

"You don't have to." Kagome looked over at the fox and cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Hiei can go into your mind and show everyone."

Now her gaze moved to the fire demon. "_**He can?**_"

"Hai." Looking at Hiei, he nodded. "Show us what she's talking about."

Kagome felt something brush against her mind and slowly allowed her barriers to drop. Pushing memories of Kikyo to the forefront of her mind, she let them view what she'd seen and been through. First with Kikyo's resurrection, then what had happened when she'd first met Kikyo, all the times the undead miko had tried killing her, and the times she'd saved the life of the undead miko simply because she wanted Inuyasha to be happy.

The last image that flowed through was of Kikyo aiming an arrow at Inuyasha. Kagome saw this and moved in front of him, managing to push him out of the way, but taking the arrow instead. It hit her in the side and she fell to her knees, wincing in pain. Pale hands moved up to hold the arrow that protruded from her abdomen, and blue-gray eyes looked into shocked gold as the twang of a bow sounded. The girl moved in time to miss a killing blow, but it still hit her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the pull of her soul. Calling it back to her. Kikyo screamed in pain as her soul collectors picked her up and carried her away.

When the memories ended, Sesshoumaru was looking at her with pink tinted eyes. "You didn't even try to kill her."

"It would've upset Inuyasha." Her hand was once again massaging her throat.

"Who cares what she did, now undead one's against you and you want us to go after some gem." The goat demon said as he glared at the miko.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks we need to research the gem and find out where it is."

"_**It's near Mt. Fuji. There's a cave either at or near the base and supposed to be surrounded by a powerful barrier created by a demon and a miko.**_"

"How would you know all of that?" The kitsune asked.

"_**My grandfather told me.**_" Closing her eyes, she thought back to when she was home. Her grandfather had handed her that book. After a moment, she moved to the door and waved a maid over. "Ask Kiyoshi to bring me a book called Fuedal Legends."

"Hai my lady." The maid said as she moved to do as told.

"Why do you need a book?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"You'll see." She managed to say as she winced.

A few minutes later, the silver kit came in. He handed her the book. "This one, right momma?"

"_**Hai Kiyoshi.**_" Taking the book from his hands, she pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. "_**Thank-you!**_"

"You're welcome."

"_**You can go back to the others now.**_" The boy nodded and left. The miko then began rifling through the book. "Aha!" Scanning the page, she began searching for something specific. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself to talk. "There are miko and youkai spells surrounding the cave. A kuromiko could possibly help to break through them, but pure miko would get you through faster." Tears were slowly trailing down her pale skin as she tried to ignore the pain. "There's also getting to the cave itself." Her hand was holding onto her throat tightly now.

"What happened to her throat?" Kuronue asked.

"Miasma..." She managed to get out before she went into a coughing fit.

"Miasma?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"_**In the last battle... I breathed in a lot of it. I think it burnt my throat.**_"

"You shouldn't have breathed it in then." Youko stated.

"How did you escape if you inhaled it and had all those wounds?" Sesshoumaru asked as he quirked a brow.

"_**I didn't. I fought till I destroyed the army and the puppet.**_" Tears were once again falling. "_**I failed him... them.**_"

"You can leave miko." Kagome gave a nod to the dog lord before racing from the room.

"I've been curious, how did she come to be in your pack?" Youko asked as he stared at the door she left out of.

"By demon law."

"How so?"

"She and the neko were the only surviving member's of my younger half brother's pack. As he was blood related, demon law stated I had to take her in."

"And the little human girl?" Yomi asked. "Why'd you take her in, or are you starting to get the same weakness as your father?"

The dog lord growled at the goat for that. "She follows me and has no where else to go. Simple as that."

"How are we supposed to get this gem?" Kuronue asked, not wanting to watch Yomi get killed.

"You will be taking the miko."

"And how do we trust she won't purify us?" The annoying goat demon asked.

"I doubt she'd purify someone as handsome as I." Youko said with confidence.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow at him. "Don't try to hurt her, and she won't kill you."

* * *

A special thanks to the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter. Reviews are very much liked as they let me know how much you like my writing.

**Kiyoshi** - Pure

**Hikaru** - Light/Radiance

**Hikari** - Light

**Akihiro** - Bright Scholar

**Hideaki** - Excellent and Bright

**ningen **- human

**miko** - priestess

**neko** - cat

**sama** - it means lord or lady... a title of respect added on the end of someone's name

**kitsune** - fox

**inu** - dog

**youkai** - demon

**Reads-way-2-much (Is this soon enough?)**

**Sabrina1204 (Lol, I hope you enjoy this then.)**

**Shalimar23 (Sorry, but that's not it. Here's the update though!)**

**marquisha (Here's the update, but the pairing's a secret!)**

**Alanna-Sama (Thanks.)**

**Christina109 (Thanks, here's the update!)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Hmm... Let's see.)**

**blueflame87 (Lol, here's one!)**

**madmiko (Thanks!)**

**Anonymousfanfic (Here's the update!)**

**Music ADD (Lol. Yep!)**

**honey-senpai (Here's the update, glad you love it!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Hmm... I have my own weapons ((gives dark smirk as maniacal light turns on in eyes)). Lol. Here's the update though!)**

**ice-cold-bunni (Thanks.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I did!)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks!)**

**Kira (Lol, here's the update! Glad you love it.)**

**Elena (A hint... hmm... She'll be with only one man, and it won't be Mr. Got Demon. lol.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Lol, Here's the update!)**

**mia1837 (Lol, here's more!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Yep! Though soon they should temporarily disappear lol.)**

**kitsunegirl48 (Here's the update. And the pairing is already thought out... for the most part. Though it'll still be a surprise! And sorry, no threesome... this time lol!)**

**Lady Niona (Lol, here!)**

**CatgirlKitsune (Lol! Here's the update!)**

**OcGoddess (I personally think my fics are horrible lol! Here's the update!)**

**Alternative Angel (Hmm... which thief. Perhaps the King of Thieves? Perhaps the dark thief? Or the truly dangerous thief? Hmm... Who can steal the greatest prize of all, her heart? Lol.)**

**disneyrulz23 (I will.)**

**g2fan (Here ya go Wendy!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Lol, here's more!)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I can update now, lol.)**

**angeltsuki (Here's more!)**

**43InuAsha (Well, here's the next one!)**

**Lovelywitch (Hmm... maybe, but I am making new pairings now. I'm also doing a Yusuke/Kag at the moment... Speaking of which, I need to post it, lol.)**

**StrawberryXThief (Nope, not that! But I'll give you a hint, it's not Yomi... He's not very nice in this fic lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**

**AnimeOtakuBara (Lol, here's the update!)**

**Serenity digo18 (I will!)**

Sorry if I missed anyone! There were a lot of reviews lol!


	5. Chapter Five

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

/_**Hiei mind talk**_/

\**Youko**\

**Kuronue**

(**Kagome**)

**--**

Three of the four thieves were discussing what Sesshoumaru wanted them to do. **Are we actually going to do it?**

\**Not sure, what do you think Hiei?**\

/_**I think we should get rid of Yomi.**_/

\**That's not what we were talking about Hiei.**\

**No, but it ****is**** a good idea.**

/_**What do we get out of doing it?**_/

\**Probably get to keep the gem, and maybe we'll get to seduce the miko.**\

**I think we should do it.**

/_**You just want the miko.**_/

**Who wouldn't want the miko?**

/_**She's ningen.**_/

\**Just means we get her to ourselves.**\ Youko intoned within their minds.

**--**

"If you do have to go, be careful of them all. Hiei and Yomi tend to hate ningen while Youko and Kuronue love women." That left the miko groaning. "I'd try to stay with Kirara."

"_**Can't I keep some of you children with me?**_"

"I wish... I'd love to come, but you'd probably only be able to take Kirara with you."

"_**I suppose I'll be taking hiraikotsu, my two swords, and my bow as well.**_"

"I'd be glad that you can make barriers." Kiyoshi said with a giggle.

"_**Can I talk to people who are telepathic?**_"

"Hai. You project your thoughts."

"_**Alright. I think I should go train.**_"

"Alright momma." Kiyoshi said as he started to leave. "I'll go play with the others."

"_**Hai.**_" The miko changed into a fighting kimono, then headed for the dojo with her weapons. Once she made it there, she began practicing with her hiraikotsu. Tossing it first, then catching it as it returned. She threw it several times with both hands. After several times, she moved to practicing sword movements that she'd seen Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru use. Next she would practice Kyudo.

Calling for a maid, she asked for two quivers of arrows. Said maid nodded and hurried off to gather what was needed. Once Kagome received them, she moved out to the training field. Practicing her shot didn't seem to be necessary as she had mastered hitting the middle. She could even split the previous arrow. Instead of continuing with her target practice, she practiced pouring power into her arrows. But she was also attempting to mask that power. It was still slightly difficult, but she could do it.

Pouring power into her weapons was easy enough, but masking the amount was becoming difficult. Every time she tried, she added more power into it. Her own power was completely masked by the Shikon, which she still needed to complete. In order to do that, she'd need to go to Kouga then find Kohaku. With this in mind, she practiced harder. _I need to return to Edo to talk to Kaede, then I need to find Kouga. I'm sure that Kirara's tired, so I have to travel on my own... No, I'll take Kiyoshi with me._ Deciding she needed to attempt speaking, she began trying.

It was no use, since her throat still felt raw. Hopefully Kaede would know what to do. Heading inside, she took a quick bath before dressing in her miko robes. Deciding that she hated them, she pulled them off and pulled Sango's slayer uniform on. Then she pulled a pure black kimono on over it, that held a purple crescent moon on the left side of the chest. Liking this much more, she moved to the door and headed to where she sensed Sesshoumaru's aura.

He was to be found in the library with Youko and Hiei. All three turned to look at her as she entered. Wanting all of them to be able to understand her, she broadcasted her words in human as she spoke kitsune. "_**I need to return to Edo.**_"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru more demanded than asked. Hiei seemed slightly surprised that he could understand her as well.

"_**I need to see Kaede since I remembered why my throat is so sore, and I need to find Kouga. My duty is still to reform the jewel, and he has two shards that I need.**_"

"Will that complete it?"

"_**No, Kohaku has a single shard in his back.**_"

"Are you taking Kirara?"

"_**No. I'm taking Kiyoshi.**_"

"Just the kit?"

"_**He's older than Shippo was.**_"

"You should take someone else."

"_**Like who?**_" She asked while glaring at him.

"I'll go." Hiei stated lazily.

"You can understand what she's saying?" Youko asked as he looked at his partner.

"Not sure how, but I can."

"_**Kiyoshi said I can talk to you by projecting my thoughts... I'm glad it worked.**_"

"Well it's settled, Hiei can go with you." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome gave a nod. "_**I'll be leaving after I get what I need. So five minutes.**_" Hiei gave her a nod and disappeared. "_**I'll hopefully be back in a few days.**_"

**--**

It wasn't long before the two were setting out. All the children saw them off, each one demanding a hug and a kiss before she left. They traveled at fast pace, faster than any human would be able to travel. Kagome's training had made it so she could move faster and for longer periods of time. She wouldn't be able to match a demon's stamina, but she was close. Of course, she was no match for Hiei's apparent stamina. Or his speed for that matter. (**How is it you can move so fast? I think you're faster than Sesshoumaru!**)

/_**I am, and I am naturally this fast.**_/

(**Well aren't you lucky.**) She grumbled. It had taken her months to get up to the speed they were going, and now she knew he was holding back. She was going almost as fast as Kirara could fly! It simply was **not** fair! Her thoughts were interrupted when she stopped suddenly. A faint feeling of being pulled at was coming from up ahead. They were actually quite close to the village. Her eyes widened as she saw smoke billowing from up ahead. Hiei had also stopped and was staring at her. (**Kohaku...**)

Taking off, she pushed herself to run faster than before. Her powers reared up and wrapped around her, allowing her to move even faster. The ground evened out beneath her feet as she moved with the same speed Hiei was capable of. Perhaps even a bit faster. She had to hurry, because Kaede was in the village! Kaede was like her grandmother! Another feeling overcame her suddenly. So powerful that she almost stumbled. _The well..._ It had activated.

Stretching out her aura, she felt him. Somehow, Souta had made it to fuedal era. With these thoughts, she pushed to go even faster. It wasn't long before she made it to the edge of the village, Hiei was not far behind her. All of the huts were in flames, and there were demons everywhere. In the midst of them stood Kohaku, tears running down his face. The screams of the villagers reached them both and Kagome took a deep breath before racing into the village.

Hiei stayed near the forest, not caring what happened to the humans. He'd step in only if the girl was in trouble. He didn't need the others mad at him for letting the foolish ningen die. The fire demon watched as power escaped from her body to surround her. It was keeping the demons away, any foolish enough to come near it was turned to ash in seconds. The power also danced along her fingertips as she let out blasts of purifying energy. Some of it hit and stunned Kohaku. The rest of the energy was sent towards the demons that were surrounding them.

It was fifteen minutes before all of the demons were dead. She could feel Souta's presence along the edge of the forest. Turning, she saw that Kohaku was trying to stand. Moving quickly, she knocked him onto his stomach and straddled his back. Her hand hovered over his back before beginning to glow with her powers. _I'll save him... for Sango._ Were her thoughts as she forced as much power as she could into the boy's body.

A barrier rose around the shard, trying to keep it inside. Her power pushed against it as it tried to shatter the barrier. The barrier pushed her power back at her, causing it to whiplash against her skin. Cuts and slashes appeared on her face and arms as she tried forcing more power into the barrier. Sweat dotted her head as more of her power was pushed into the boy's body.

The power finally broke as miasma rushed out. Kagome rose her powers even farther to purify it from the air and the boy's body. With the shard in her hand, she watched as the boy passed out. His lip was bloodied from where he had bitten into it to keep from screaming. The young miko was tiring, but still managed to rise. Her brother could be seen hurrying toward her. "Kagome!"

"Souta." Her smile was a tired one, but she managed to move toward him. Greeting him with a hug. "I need to check on the villagers." She winced as she spoke.

The boy nodded and helped her up. "What's happening?"

"Not sure. Just got here."

"Alright. Who's he?"

"Kohaku."

"Understood. I'll wait here with him, you go tend to the injured. I'll explain why I'm here after that."

Kagome gave a nod and turned to the villagers. An old woman lay on the ground nearby, and with a start, Kagome realized it was Kaede. Running over to her, she tried to heal her, only to find her dead. Eyes closed as she tried to hold in her tears. A few minutes, and she managed to get a hold on her emotions. Rising back to her feet, she moved to the next villager. Soon the ones who were able were bringing the wounded to Kaede's hut, where they had steered Kagome to. They were also taking the dead to be buried.

Souta managed to help another boy carry Kohaku into the hut. Hiei moved into a tree near the hut and relaxed as he stretched his senses out. Kagome kept using her energy to heal the villagers. It was rather taxing to do, but she managed. After a few hours, all of the villagers were healed. The boy slayer had yet to awaken, and the miko was tired. Souta was keeping watch over them when he noticed how tired she looked. "Get some sleep sis."

"I can't..." Her throat was hurting her more than normal. She'd had to keep talking to the villagers. "I need to find Kouga and get back to Sesshoumaru..." Something suddenly occurred to the miko though. "Why are you here?"

"Mom and grandpa... they died. It was a car accident. They sent me away and guessed that you died in the fire as well. I snuck back to the shrine though, and I managed to make it through the well somehow." The boy shook slightly as he spoke. Kagome smiled sadly and opened her arms to him. The boy gladly accepted the embrace as he cried on her shoulder.

**--**

It was early morning and Kagome was already up. Kohaku was starting to stir, so she moved quickly to his side. When his chocolate eyes opened, they were drowned in sadness. "I tried to help them... I really did."

"I know." The miko pulled him into her arms as his body started to shake. Her hands stroked his back as he, too, cried on her shoulder. "Let it all out." When he finally calmed and Souta woke, Kagome told them to get ready to leave. When asked why, she stated that they needed to find Kouga. Kohaku said that he'd heard the wolf prince had to return to his caves in the east.

With that information, Kagome led the two boys outside where they were introduced to Hiei. Said demon hardly spoke a word to either boys, but neither seemed to really care. They were paying more attention to the miko. Souta seemed to not want to let her out of his sight. The fire demon was happy when they finally started to leave the village. He hated them for the stench. Almost all ningens smelled horrible.

The ones who were currently in his company didn't smell that bad. Most ningen smelled of sweat, blood, dirt, and sex. A disgusted shiver escaped him at that thought. The three in his company had natural scents that were nothing like that. The slayer smelled of wild flowers, the other boy carried the slight scent of cinnamon and rainstorms, the girl however, carried the scent of vanilla and coconut. Rain and cinnamon covered her scent. That meant that she was pure and powerful. The scent of rain also told of her innocence.

Kagome had no idea what to do. Souta wasn't that fast, but perhaps she could carry him... But then how would Kohaku also travel with her. "Kohaku."

"Yes?" He asked as he turned to her.

"How fast can you run?" A slight wince passed through her as she spoke, but she pushed the pain away.

"I'd say a little faster than a normal human. Why?"

"Curious." Was her only reply.

The group continued walking until nightfall, by which time Souta fell over proclaiming they needed to rest for the night. Kagome then told the boys that they could rest after they bathed. The boys quickly gathered their things and left for the nearby spring. After they returned, the miko told them to go to bed while she bathed. Upon reaching the spring herself, she sighed in utter happiness.

Quickly divesting herself of her clothing, she climbed into the warm waters. It felt wonderful to be back in a spring. Especially after her long day, both yesterday and today. Her mother and grandfather were dead. Her brother was now in the Fuedal Era, Kaede, who was like her grandmother, was now dead, Kohaku was freed, and now she was tracking Kouga.

Relaxing further into the water, she sighed. Tomorrow was also going to be a long day. Sinking deeper into the water, she allowed the warmth to soothe her aching throat. Closing her eyes, she relaxed farther and spread out her senses. A feeling of power seeped through her as she used the earth's energy to travel on. Focusing on a certain power signature, she followed it.

Moving toward it, she allowed her mind to take in the sight of where the energy was. A beautiful waterfall in the mountains. The place looked to be paradise. Flowers swayed beneath the new moon, as wolves stood guard on the high cliffs. Power rested behind the falls, and she could feel the pull of the shards. Behind that pull though, was a massive energy. It had the feel of Kouga's energy, but it was raw.

Eyes slowly opening, she looked around the hot spring before looking up at the sky. It looked like she'd been there for a few hours. So after quickly washing, she returned to camp. Settling against a tree, she opened all of her senses and closed her eyes. Going into a meditative sleep was easy and better for protection. She wasn't alert during the previous attack. That would not happen again. She would be alert now. And she **would** protect what was hers.

Kohaku was family now. Souta was family. All of her children were family. Even Sesshoumaru was family. They were all pack. Demon law brought them together, but nothing would tear them apart. Pushing away her thoughts, she cleared her mind, and fell into her alert slumber.

**--**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will come, and soon the journey will start. The trip to the mountain of fire will begin.

**Ichigo Mirai (I will.**

**KagHieiLuver (It's part of the reason.)**

**StrawberryXThief (Yep! I like surprises!)**

**Anonymous (She won't...)**

**Shalimar23 (I'll be sure to continue it!)**

**tina123 (The gem will be talked about later, and thanks.)**

**Music ADD (Nope. They'll be childless during the trip.)**

**43InuAsha (Here's one!)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (I'll try!)**

**Blue Fairy Girl (Lol, neither can I wait to write it!)**

**Lovelywitch (Yup! Sure is.)**

**Sabrina1204 (Thanks.)**

**angeltsuki (Lol, begging and needing hmm... Well here's some more.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Thanks.)**

**Demonic Cho (The pairing's a surprise!)**

**ginny7777 (Ah... silver kitsunes...)**

**Alternative Angel (Here's a hint... You've just narrowed down the field for everyone else.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Yeah... She has simple rules.)**

**the-black-rose-is-not-alone07 (I will.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (I'm glad!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Good!)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I will.)**

**Babycutiepie (I will.)**

**fox of the darkness night (I think Yomi is a goat demon. I've never actually seen YuYu Hakusho. Lol.)**

**shadow miko (There will be no future lol! ((laughs evilly)). Anyways, the pairing is top secret... for now.)**

**Dark Kit (Good and thanks.)**

**xXMCRangelXx (Yep!)**


	6. Chapter Six

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

_**/Hiei mind talk/**_

**\Youko\**

**Kuronue**

**(Kagome)**

* * *

Blue-gray eyes took in the scene before her as power swelled all around her. Pieces of demons lay spun around her feet. Shippo sat on her shoulder. Attacks were flying left and right as their friends fought out in front. Kirara tore through the demons with fang and claw as Miroku used offuda and his staff. Inuyasha used the great fang tetsusaiga to kill all in his path to Naraku. The evil hanyou was laughing at their attempts.

The grip on the bow tightened as Kagome raised it to face their enemies. Demons fell to the holy glow that was her arrow. When a scream tore through the air, the young woman's heart fell. Turning quickly, she saw her best friend, her sister, fall. The slayer was now dead. Tears glistened in her eyes as she tried telling herself that Sango was only injured. Her eyes shot open wide as Miroku decided to follow his beloved.

Monstrous winds overtook the field. She screamed for him to stop as she raced toward him, but demons took hold of her as they ripped the kit from her reach. "NO! SHIPPO!" Her screams went ignored as miasma began blanketing the field. Slowly entering everybody's system. Except Kirara. The demon cat had been thrown from the current field and had slammed into something. That caused her to shrink back to kitten size.

Kagome could only watch as the wind tunnel began to widen, obeying the will of it's user. Power swirled around the monk as he called upon his sacred energy, his seikouki. In one final blast, he devastated the field. But sadly, not the opposing army. The sun was just beginning to rise as the man fell. Miroku's body was now no where in sight. "I love you Sango, I'm coming. Stay strong, Kagome." Were his final words. Though whispered, they still made it to the mourning miko.

Small demon spiders began crawling along her flesh as she began to cough. Her vision was starting to get blurry as she heard someone scream her name. It was Inuyasha, and he was racing toward her. That's when the tentacle pierced through his back, and out his chest. Destroying his heart. A sob escaped as she couldn't do a thing. Her son was next. Dying as he screamed he loved her, his mother. To forgive him because he was not strong enough.

Her eyes had then closed, tears had began coursing down her porcelain cheeks. It was then that she felt several bites. three on her neck. A burning pain shot through her throat as demonic venom began coursing through her very veins. Demons surrounded her on all sides. A pale hand started to caress her cheek, before cupping it and leaning in to kiss her. She didn't fight, but she didn't respond either. Her body was too weak.

"My poor miko, they've all left you alone." And he kissed her again, biting her lip. The action received a pain filled gasp, which he took advantage of. His tongue began to explore her mouth, tasting her. As well as pushing miasma into her throat. When he pulled back, she could see his smirk. "Hmm... You don't taste near as good as Kikyo, but you're the shikon's current protector. I guess you'll have to do."

Rage began to boil beneath the surface as something else started to bubble under her skin. It was power. Raw, untapped, power. Blue-gray eyes shifted in color to a stunning silver as she looked up at him. "I. AM. _NOT_. _**KIKYO**_!!" And it all exploded outward as her fingers wrapped around his shards. His body started dissolving, but he quickly disappeared. That's when Hakudoshi arrived. Minutes later came a Naraku puppet. In her hands lay black shards that instantly turned a brilliant pink.

Her eyes were glowing as she laughed coldly. None would survive her wrath. That's when she realized it. She was harnessing the power of the shikon. The jewel had called for and reached out to her. Wanting to be with her. To be pure and at peace. To be whole. That's when her memory had blanked. Everything about the battle had become a barely there distant memory. But she knew. She had slain them all. Hakudoshi's body had been completely destroyed. He may not have a heart, but if he had no pieces, then he was no longer there.

The puppet went after him. Turning to ash with a mere look. Then came the demons. They all died in pink glowing light that shot from the circular chrystal. Wounds were everywhere. Littering her flesh. Slowly her eyes had slid shut, making a wish without meaning to. But the jewel was not whole, it could not grant a wish. Could it?

**--**

Kagome shot up from where she had slept. Sweat pouring down her face as her eyes looked around frantically. She could still see them. Still feel them. Demons were everywhere. Surrounding her and her friends. They had attacked during the night hours. Hundreds upon hundreds had somehow made it to the camp. Hidden by a barrier and released when they were too close to be slain.

It was a little bit before she calmed enough to lay back down. But she couldn't close her eyes. For when she did, images of her friend's dead bodies would appear in her mind. Forcing her mind onto something else, she started to wonder how Jinenji was doing. Kouga seemed to be doing well, so now she'd check on Jinenji and his mother.

Closing her eyes, she focused her energy on finding the hanyou's. It was actually pretty simple. Following it, she found him to be asleep in the hut, with his mother. Stretching her senses to around his hut and village, she found no trace of demons. Moving her senses northward, she began searching for another friend. Finding a familiar energy, she called on a picture around it.

This energy, was of course, surrounded by demonic energy. For this friend was a demon. An ice maiden actually. There were in truth two or three that were her friends, but only one that she was close to. The image that came to her was of two ice maidens talking in the living room while her true friend slept in her own room. A happy smile came to the miko's lips at that. For she could still remember how she met all three of them.

_**Flashback**_

"How do I help him?" Her voice was near desperate as she begged them to help her. The kitsune pup that she cared for as her own was injured, sick, and probably dying. An illness that none seemed able to cure. "Tell me please!" Now she was becoming hysteric.

"Ice maidens." Sango said quietly, drawing the attention of Kagome and the others. "I've only ever known the Koorime to be capable of healing this. But there's a slight problem. Their kind despise men and won't help them. It may be a long shot, but you can take them to Koorikai."

"Ice World?" Kagome asked, tears still cascading from her puffy red eyes. Then a determined look overcame her features. "Where is it?"

And that started her whole journey. Carrying Shippo and taking Kirara, she managed to make it to the floating island of ice in three days. Upon arriving, she was looked upon in distance. She went to everyone trying to find someone to heal her beloved kit. Finally she came upon a young woman. Her name was Yukina. Said young woman was only about sixteen, her age. This led to Yukina leading her to her house. There she had met Rui and Hina. Both of whom immediately set to work on restoring Shippo to full health. That was when Kagome had passed out from exhaustion.

Yukina had taken care of her, as the girl was a very talented healer. They were there for a week before Shippo awoke. At which point he was immediately hugged and kissed, and promised to never be let go. Kagome had then apologized for being such a terrible mother, as to have let him get sick. At that point, she was tackled by a slightly weak kitsune. Exclaiming about not knowing she thought of him as hers, and stuff like that. As soon as he was better, they had performed the youkai adoption. A wonderful bond.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Shortly after that, they had left the island with promises to visit when they could. And now that Kagome thought about it, she should go see Yukina at some point. It had been quite a while since her last visit. It was before everything had happened. Her entire group had managed to make it to the island. Inuyasha had ridden Kirara with Miroku and Sango, while Shippo had transformed and carried her.

Another thought came to her, and she closed her eyes once more. Looking through her body, she found a piece of energy that was missing. Following the trail, she found herself looking at Kikyo. The undead miko was looking up at the black moon, a calculating look in her cold, impassive, eyes. Power licked along her ghostly white skin. It was black in color as it was impure. The piece of soul within her was almost pure black now.

Kagome shivered as she retracted her mind back into her body. She didn't notice that a certain demon was looking at her. He had been staring sense he noticed she was awake, and he was slightly curious at what she was doing. Her complexion was now pale, and her body seemed to shake slightly. Even her eyes were dilated. Slowly, her eyes slid shut once more. Though, she did not go back to sleep again.

**--**

The next morning, Kagome gently woke the two sleeping boys. After telling them that breakfast was ready, she giggled when they both hurriedly popped up. Her eyes began glistening as their antics reminded her of her first son. Closing her eyes, she quickly forced the tears away. Sad memories weren't needed right now. The boys hurried and ate as she offered some to Hiei, who refused. Shrugging, she ate a few bites herself before declaring it was time to leave.

The group set out at a quick pace. Souta had some trouble keeping up, but refused to say anything about it. The boy wanted to show his sister that he could keep up. That he wouldn't be a burden. Kohaku had slight trouble with the fast pace, but he didn't complain at all, or show any signs of struggling. With the two boys, it took a day and a half to reach Kouga's den.

The wolf demon met them as soon as they reached the base of the waterfall. As per usual, he grabbed her hands after appearing right in front of her. "How's my woman?"

Souta immediately slapped the wolf's hands away and stepped in front of his sister with a glare at the wolf demon. "I'd prefer if you not touch my sister or call her your woman, and she's here for your jewel shards. She has the rest of the shards and needs them to make the jewel whole."

"Who are you, and why isn't she the one telling me that?"

"I'm Kagome's little brother, and Kagome can't talk very well anymore."

Kouga then began looking around. "Where's mutt-face?"

The question had Kagome tensing. Souta simply glared at the wolf demon. "Shut up about Inuyasha wolf! He-he's..."

Kohaku stepped forward at that point and Kouga straightened. "The rest of the group have been dispatched by Naraku. It would be appreciated if you did not speak ill of them." The boy then looked the wolf over before pulling out his chain scythe. "I ask you to hand over your shards or I'll have to take them from you by force."

"Kohaku." Kagome called, even as she winced. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Force is not necessary, is it Kouga?"

The wolf demon noticed her wince and shook his head no. Leaning down, he easily pulled the shards from his legs and handed them to her. "I don't need them anyway, I have a new technique that I can use."

"That's good. Thank-you." The shards turned a brilliant pink as soon as they touched her skin.

"So, you gonna stay here and become my mate now?"

"You're promised to Ayame, Kouga. And to mate me, you'd need Lord Sesshoumaru's permission."

"Sesshoumaru?" He questioned, wide eyed.

"Hai." Kohaku answered before she could. "Sesshoumaru is now her pack leader and older brother." Taking hold of her hand and Souta's shirt, he began pulling them away. "We must now return to the lord's palace. Much has happened and it needs reported." Before the wolf could say anymore, the three disappeared.

"That didn't take long." Hiei commented as they appeared at the bottom of the mountain.

**(Kohaku and Souta helped talk to him.)**

"Kouga decided to be good for a change." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, after hitting on my sister." Souta mumbled.

Kagome simply shook her head at them. "Time to go home."

"Right." Both boys chimed at the same time. Then Souta cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Where's home?" Giggling, Kagome took hold of his hand and started leading him toward the west. Kohaku fell into step behind them as Hiei took to the trees.

It was nightfall and the group had settled down to sleep. The miko continued to look sadly at her little brother. Hiei seemed to notice and was getting irritated by her longing looks. For some reason, he simply didn't like her giving them. _**/What is it?/**_

**(I wish that I could talk to him, to anyone really. Without it having to be in kitsune.)**

_**/You can easily do so./**_

**(How?)** She asked excitedly. **(I-I mean can you teach me how?)**

Rolling his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see it, he agreed to. _**/Since we'll be stuck together, it would be useful if you could talk./**_

**(How do I do it?)**

_**/You project your thoughts like you are now, but make it so others can hear you. Using some of your spiritual energy, you should be able to./**_

**(Thank-you Hiei... for agreeing to teach me.)**

_**/If you can talk to other people, you'll quit talking to me./**_

She giggled at that. **(But you're fun to talk to.)**

_**/Fun?/**_

**(Yes. I find it fun.)**

_**/You are strange onna./**_

**(Imagine what I was like before.)** Her smile seemed slightly dimmed as she thought about how she was. Memories of happy times with her friends and family played through her mind as she thought about it. Closing her eyes, she sighed. **(I'm going to bed now Hiei. Night.)**

_**/Hn./**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More updates will come soon! And many thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed the previous chapters. As it is, I'm between trying to put my new room together and going out with my father. When he first found out we were moving, he was a little shall I say 'ticked'. Anyways, it's all good now and he comes to visit me sometimes. Mom's been... odd. So has my sister, but oh well. Enjoy!

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (I'm trying to update them all! Here's another update on this story though!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Well wait no more! For here it is!)**

**kitsunegirl48 (I will.)**

**Music ADD (Of course. That's what kitsune do!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm not that good. ((blushes)). And I bet you can write really well!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Maybe, maybe not! lol. Hiei maybe able to help.)**

**Lovelywitch (Not telling. Soon more people will be there though. The journey is when things start coming together.)**

**MIMI (Well the kids... were going to be a major part of the story, but I changed my mind. And as to Souta, he's a soccer player. Meaning athlete, so he's not lazy. And no, he'll receive no power, but will be trained with Kohaku on how to fight. She didn't have the pelt anywhere visible at the time. Kirara had it and all attention was on her. There is no Yuyu Gang in the future, and I was thinking of pulling Yusuke back into the fuedal era, so that wouldn't work. Also, the kids aren't that hard to take care of.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thank-you.)**

**tina123 (Thanks.)**

**43InuAsha (Wait no longer then!)**

**Serenity digo18 (No need to cry, here you go!)**

**Shalimar23 (Here's some more, and it is sad.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (I will.)**

**Raine44354 (You shouldn't skip. I tend to put important things in little sentences lol.)**

**angeltsuki (Here!)**

**shadow miko (Lol, this fast enough?)**

**Alternative Angel (Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm actually starting to branch out with my stories and use other characters with her.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (She still has Sesshoumaru, the kids, Kouga, Jinenji... and Ayame.)**

**Ichigo Mirai (I had the chance.)**

**Yur-Fluffyness (Not much... apparently.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I did.)**

**fox of the darkness night (My hint is... It's only one, and they are... dun dun dun... dark haired... Muah hahaha!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**

**Katey98y (It means the car exploded into flames.)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**By Demon Law**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**Kitsune Tongue**_

_**/Hiei mind talk/**_

**\Youko\**

**Kuronue**

**(Kagome)**

**((Kagome speaking out loud with her mind))**

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to return to the palace. Upon doing so, Kagome asked a servant to take the two boys to her room while she went to speak with Sesshoumaru. Said servant nodded and did as asked. Hiei disappeared, probably going to Youko. The miko easily made her way to the study and knocked. Upon hearing 'enter', she stepped inside. "_**The jewel is whole and I brought Kohaku and my younger brother back with me. I saved Kohaku from Naraku's clutches and my family except for my brother has perished.**_"

"Very well. You have this Sesshoumaru's permission to keep them here."

"_**Thank-you, Sesshoumaru-sama.**_" With a bow, she left to find her children.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"How was your time with the miko, Hiei?" The silver kitsune asked as he reclined on the bed.

"Interesting."

"How so?" Kuronue asked as he plopped down gracefully beside the kitsune.

"She is strong for a human."

"Is the fire apparition starting to respect a human girl?" The kitsune asked with a smirk.

"I hold no respect for any ningen." The demon stated with a glare.

"Come on Hiei, ningens can be useful." Kuronue stated with a smirk.

The fire demon merely scoffed at him. "Not that I've ever seen."

"Maybe you've just never looked."

Yomi entered the room at that moment. "Who'd want to look? Female ningen can be used for release, but they're still horrid creatures. With their detestable smells."

"They'll never learn the fun uses for ningen females." Youko said as he shook his head at them.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"What are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked as he entered his mother's room to find two unknown boys inside.

"Waiting for Kagome to get here." The one with violet eyes said as he sighed and fell onto the bed.

"Why are you waiting in her room?" It was at that question that the other children came in. Including Rin.

"Kohaku?"

The boy smiled slightly at the little girl. "Hello Rin."

"Did Kagome-sama bring you here?"

"Hai."

The girl's eyes then moved over to the other boy as she looked him over. "You look kinda like Kagome-sama."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." The boy said as he looked at the girl. "She's my older sister."

"Then you're Souta?" The little girl asked happily.

"Hai."

Kagome entered at that moment. "_**Seems like everyone's here already.**_" She stated with a slight giggle. "_**Kids, this is my little brother Souta and that's Kohaku. He's the little brother of a good friend of mine.**_"

Souta was just looking at her. "I could make out maybe two words of that." He said with a laugh.

"I couldn't make out any." Kohaku mumbled.

"It's kitsune, and Hikari taught Rin. Kiyoshi can teach you if you ask him nicely." The little girl said as two more little girls joined her.

"_**Why don't you introduce yourselves before we get into learning kitsune?**_" The miko suggested.

The oldest looking kitsune nodded and stepped forward, bowing his head slightly. "I am Kiyoshi."

"Hikaru." Said another male silver kitsune.

"Hikari." Said a female kitsune.

"I am Akihiro." Said another demon. He looked kinda like Inuyasha but not.

"Hideaki." Said another boy who had narrowed eyes focused on the two human boys.

"My name's Shiori." Said a little girl with pure white hair and violet eyes.

"Rin's name is Rin." The little girl said happily. She then walked over to Souta. "You're going to be Rin's new friend, right?"

"I suppose I am." The boy said as he looked to Kagome, who gave a nod.

"You look to mother for permission on who to befriend?" Hideaki asked, surprised.

"Mother?" Souta questioned as he looked to his sister. "Ok, I could tell Kiyoshi, Hikari, and Hikaru are the three you adopted, and Shiori by her hair, so does that mean you adopted more?"

Kagome nodded her head and pointed to two boys. "Hideaki and Akihiro."

Souta just shook his head. "You already have lots of kids, and I still don't have a cool brother-in-law." He whined.

"Sesshoumaru-sama adopted Kagome-sama though. Does that make Sesshoumaru-sama your brother?" Rin asked as she looked between the miko and the older boy.

"Not sure what that'd make him and I, but doesn't matter right now. I'm tired."

Kagome shook her head at that. "_**Rin.**_" The girl immediately turned toward her. "_**Can you take them to the room by Kiyoshi's? They'll be sharing it for now.**_"

"Hai Kagome-sama." The little girl said as she grabbed the hand of each boy. "Rin will take you to your room." She said happily as she began pulling them outside.

"So that was your brother, mommy?" Hikari asked as she jumped into the miko's arms.

"_**Yes. He's rather sweet once you get to know him. Sango said Kohaku was as well.**_"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was later in the night when two silver haired demons met in the study. "When will you be prepared to leave?"

"We could leave tonight if you wished. We'll have to return to our hide out and gather a few things, and some knowledge. Then we can head out."

"You'll be taking the girl with you." Said the stoic one.

The other licked his lips at that. "She looks quite tasty."

"You shall refrain from trying anything with the miko." The stoic one snarled.

"I shall do so, only if she wishes me not to. Other than that, you can't stop me."

"I won't need to, she will." The stoic one stated with a smirk. "It'll be funny to see the king of thieves turned to ash."

"I think it'll be funny to have the western miko as a partner." The other one said with a smirk as the other growled. "Come now Fluffy, it will be wonderful and I'll make sure she enjoys it."

"I told you _not_ to call this Sesshoumaru 'Fluffy', and you are not to touch the miko _without_ her permission. You _will_ behave yourself Youko."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"It's early." Kiyoshi stated as he looked out at the sky. It was still dark, and some stars were still twinkling in the twilight of the predawn sky.

"_**We'll need an early start.**_" Kagome said as she looked out at the sky as well.

"Just remember to be careful and to stay away from… well, all of them when alone."

The miko giggled slightly at that as she moved over to her desk and picked up several beaded necklaces. "_**Let's just say they'll be getting pretty necklaces if they tick me off too much.**_"

The kit pouted before feigning sadness. "My mother is such a cruel being."

"_**Of course I am. I am the evil miko!**_"

Her words brought the kit into a fit of giggles as he tumbled from his seat. "You're funny momma."

"_**I'm glad that I could make you laugh.**_" She said with a slight smile playing across her lips.

The kit simply sat there for a few moments as he looked into her eyes. When he spoke, his voice held curiosity and slight sadness. "Are you happy momma?"

The question had caught her off guard, and she ended up looking at the boy in a questioning way. "_**I am content.**_"

"That's not what I asked." The boy stated as he looked up at her.

Her reply was a sigh. "_**I lost everything I held to dear only to come across a small group of wounded kitsunes in the woods.**_" She said as she looked at him. "_**In my time I am too young to have so much responsibility, and yet I've taken on so much. Now I have to go on a quest to stop a demon that rose because of my previous incarnation, I have to stop this demon, and I have to destroy him. I also have to put my previous incarnation to rest when all I ever wanted was to have Inuyasha love me and be together with him once we defeated Naraku and reassembled the jewel. As it is, most would be lucky to not be depressed. But I am content with the knowledge that I have all of you with me.**_"

"We're your responsibilities then?"

"_**You make me happy and are a responsibility that I gladly accept.**_" She said as she smiled at him.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"She's slowing us down." Yomi grumbled as the group moved through the forest.

Said 'she' heard him and grumbled about him talking too much. Kuronue heard this and snickered. Even Youko smirked. "If you want to hurry, then say so, I _am_ capable of going faster than this pace."

"Then hurry your ass up." The goat demon grunted out as he took off.

"Could've said 'please'." She mumbled as she took off after them. All but Hiei seemed surprised that she could keep up with the pace the goat set. And so, he turned it up a notch. That led to Kagome growling and simply going full speed.

"You're pretty fast for a human." Kuronue commented.

"Thanks." She mumbled out as she sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just used to being carried when going after some sort of rumor." She said a bit sadly.

Youko turned to look at her for a moment. "Since when can you talk without hurting your throat?"

"I'm not talking. I'm projecting my thoughts." She said happily. "And _pretending_ to talk."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Kuronue questioned.

She simply smiled in a mysterious way. "My secret."

* * *

Here is chapter seven, and while a little short, it's better than nothing! I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to make the next one longer. I've been busy as of late with being dragged to football games and needing to go dress shopping for homecoming. I needed new shoes and everything, and I even have a date to it! He's… a year younger than I am, but he's awesome! In fact, he kinda reminds me of Miroku (minus the grabbing girl's butts part).

**KagHieiLuver (My room's all good now… but now I have a new boyfriend! Though he lives quite a ways from where I do, but he lives near Angel and my soon to be step-mother! So it's cool. He invited me to his school's homecoming and possibly prom!)**

**Ichigo Mirai (Thanks.)**

**Haruka-Hime (Thanks, I try.)**

**Music ADD (I'm sure she'd say _too many_ lol.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (It's a late update, but I've been kinda busy recently.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks.)**

**Shalimar23 (I'll definitely try to update quicker this time!)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I will.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (So did I.)**

**angeltsuki (Good, and more will hopefully be coming soon.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Will try to.)**

**kitsunegirl48 (I'll try to.)**

**shadow miko (Here's an update.)**

**tina123 (Thanks.)**

**fox of the darkness night (She will only be paired with one person, though I think I'll have a little fluffiness between her and each of them.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I know how you feel. My writing so sucks… but for some reason you people seem to like it lol.)**

**43InuAsha (I believe it was lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Here's the next update, and ((bows)) thanks for the evil compliment.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Normally he would have, but there's been something going on that will come out later. Besides, who'd wanna fight Sesshoumaru "killing perfection"?)**

**Anime-Lover3363 (I'll try to!)**

**Menchi-kun (Lol, I'll see what I can do about Yomi.)**

**cRiMsOnGiDdEsS01 (Will try to!)**

**kinky-kitsune (Not many changes would occur as she had previously adopted Shippo, though I may go into that a little later on. And my stories suck as well, or at least _I_ think they do.)**

**kyekye (I'll try to.)**

**AnimeLover1116 (Will do!)**

**hermione (I will.)**

**Kulamt (It'll be interesting.)**

**VB (Isn't that a disease? Lol. Anyways, I may have to think on putting a scene like that in the story. ((Smirks evilly)).)**

**K,T,M (Here's an update!)**


	8. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
